


Summer Days

by citrussunscreen



Series: Spiral: Season [4]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AyumuEyes and hints of KiyotakaMadoka. The smell of Summer brings the hunger for watermelon to Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

Title: Summer Days

Rating: T

Warnings: AyumuEyes, OOCness, KiyotakaMadoka

Note: Drabble! This doesn’t follow the manga.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna

xxx

 

Summer Days

 

Hiding away from the scorching sun of Summer, the cicadas sang loud and bold, its song brought over from late Spring into the warm months of Summer. The lamps that stood on every street had a narrower range of working hours now, after all, the sun rises early, yet it sleeps late. Looking out towards the concrete street, patches of water could be seen afar, the heat playing tricks with your eyes, the heat that radiated off the walking paths. This was the smell of Summer.

 

Scowling as he walked into the Supermarket, Ayumu could not help but feel just a little relieved as he cold air embraced him the second he walked into the air conditioned supermarket. He disliked hot weather. The sweat that constantly dripped down his face was just frustrating. It did not help that his shirt clung tightly against his skin, as if it were his second layer of skin.

 

He wouldn’t say that it was fate or luck that had given him the last watermelon in the supermarket. It was more like a reward for his hard work. Not that he’d admit it. After all, he had been running around the district, visiting every supermarket in sight, looking for a single watermelon that would satisfy his sister’s hunger for him.

 

However, when he suddenly felt the weight of the watermelon disappear from his hands, Ayumu blinked before moving his hands around, his head whipping up to look for the watermelon that had vanished from his hands.

 

Ayumu found the watermelon in the hands of another. And he wasn’t all that surprised, really. “Eyes?”

 

“What is it?” The 17 year old pianist asked, admiring the watermelon for its roundness as he carefully rolled the watermelon in his hands.

 

“That’s my watermelon, I need it” Ayumu stated bluntly. He was desperate. He did not wish to keep on going around different districts looking for watermelon.

 

Expressionlessly looking at Ayumu, Eyes sighed softly before he turned around and walked away from Ayumu.

 

Feeling just a little aggravated, Ayumu chased after Eyes and stopped the blade child from walking any further with a hand on Eye’s shoulder.

 

“Look, I’m sure you know it too, but the watermelon was in my hands in the first place, you can’t just go around snatching watermelons from other people’s hands” Ayumu felt like he was scolding a little child, and that thought scared him. It was disturbing.

 

“It seemed to me you couldn’t decide whether or not to purchase the watermelon or not” commented Eyes, still holding onto the watermelon.

 

Ayumu dismissed the piercing gaze from Eyes and snatched the watermelon from Eyes hands “She’s going to kill me if I don’t get her a watermelon today!” there was a small pause between the two of them before Ayumu hastily added with a frown on his face “And this was my watermelon in the first place”

 

“You mean Narumi Madoka wants the watermelon?”

 

Ayumu nodded, slightly uneasy with looking at Eyes’ slightly bewildered look

 

“I thought that it was you that wanted the watermelon” Eyes stated silently.

 

“What difference does it make?” Ayumu asked plainly as he walked up to the counter and paid for the watermelon, Eyes still following closely from behind.

 

“Does she still drive you like a slave?”

 

Nodding, Ayumu pursed his lips “It’s gotten worse after she got pregnant”

 

“Like demanding for ridiculous things?” Eyes asked, looking at the watermelon.

 

“Yeah, she deliberately rang me too, I don’t understand why she couldn’t have told my brother to go fetch her watermelon, I mean, we don’t even live in the same house anymore.”

 

Eyes scoffed a little at that, but his expression instantly changed when he stepped out of the supermarket and into the concrete walk path under the blazing sun. Sighing, Eyes silently adjusted his sunglasses so they sat perfectly comfortable on the bridge of his nose.

 

“You want a lift home?” Eyes asked Ayumu “Otherwise, you can sizzle yourself back home” The blade child did not wait for Ayumu’s answer as he climbed into the car that was waiting for him, sighing as got away from the absurd heat.

 

Smiling to himself, Ayumu got into the car after Eyes.

 

Surprisingly, it did not take long to get to the house Ayumu use to live in. Maybe it was because it was such a hot day that the amount of cars on the road was next to zero.

 

“Want to stay over for watermelon?” Ayumu asked Eyes as the car stopped in front of the house.

 

Eyes looked weirdly at Ayumu. That was a question he had not expected Ayumu to say. And in the little moment, Eyes wondered whether the person sitting next to him was Narumi Ayumu.

 

And much like Eyes, Ayumu did not wait for Eyes’ answer as he got out of the car first, a soft smile on his face as he stretched a hand out, waiting for Eyes to reach out and grab his hand.

 

And grab his hand was exactly what Eyes did as he elegantly hopped out of the car. He was reminded of how much he loved Ayumu’s slender fingers when he found his own hand in Ayumu’s hand.

 

Holding Eyes hand in one hand and the watermelon in the other, Ayumu walked into the familiar house with ease. It did not take long before Ayumu sliced the watermelon up, putting half into the fridge before he passed a slice to Eyes.

 

“You wanted watermelon right?”

 

Taking the slice from Ayumu, Eyes was just a little wary of the other. So talkative.

 

He loved the refreshing taste of watermelon on a hot summer day. Juicy and sweet, Eyes was sure he could find himself eating watermelon every day under the persistent heat.

 

“Hey Eyes” started Ayumu “Why don’t you tie your hair up, even when it’s so hot, doesn’t it get irritating?”

 

Eyes looked up at the sudden conversation. He didn’t know what to say. He liked his hair the way it was, but he didn’t want to say it out loud.

 

Bending closer to Eyes, Ayumu placed the knife he was holding on the kitchen bench before he reached out and ran his hand through Eyes’ hair. Unlike his own hair, it was soft and silky, he loved Eyes’ silver hair. He wasn’t quite sure what he was thinking as he lifted the hair to his lips and gently pressed his lips against it.

 

“What are you doing?” Eyes asked, who had stopped eating his slice of the watermelon “my hair isn’t watermelon, you know”

 

“I know” mumbled Ayumu as he pulled Eyes closer for a tight hug. He didn’t care if it was hot and they were both sweating and that close contact is supposed to be the last thing on the list. All he knew was that he’d prefer Eyes over watermelon anytime.

 

Eyes frowned slightly but his expression slowly smoother out into a gently one as he closed his eyes when he felt Ayumu’s lips tenderly mould against his.

 

And not once did the two of them think of the purpose of the watermelon and Madoka’s grumbling tummy.

 

xxx

 

Madoka stood behind the door, watching the two love birds. She sighed. She was looking forward to the watermelon. And now that the watermelon was so close, she wanted it even more. Yet, for once, she felt like she did not want to disturb the two. Even though she really should give the two a good beating, they really should not be making out in someone else’s house. The heat really was getting to her.

 

Silently walking away, Madoka held her tummy gently as she wondered when Kiyotaka would come home tonight.

 


End file.
